The Bane of Hell
by LT Hawkin SpartanII 065
Summary: what if Doomguy (Flyn 'fly' Taggert) had finally succeeded in defeating Hell and what if his portal out of Hell happened to lead somewhere else? well probably not this but I think you get the picture. Enjoy the nonstop carnage.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Everything belongs to their respective owners

Okay, in this story I will be using the brutal doom mod as well as doom to help create a character for Doomguy, who will be known as Flyn 'fly' Taggert. Also, Doomguy will be mostly sane under the effects of the berserk back he will act like the comic doomguy, he will also be mostly undefeatable...mostly. I will stick with RWBY canon for the most part but expect several major changes.

Please enjoy

Prologue

Nearing the end of his strength, Flyn Taggert scrubbed the sweat out of his eyes and charged the last Demon. Probably not the smartest move, but he was running out of options fast. So he punched into the creature's stomach and ripped out its liver, at least by human standards, and crammed it into its throat. The demon exploded in a shower of gore thankfully avoiding the man who had killed the demon who then noticed something wrong with his portal home. Shit was the only word that ran through his mind. His only means of escape is closing. With no real clue as to where it goes or what he would have to deal with when he get's there he leaps through with a perfect mixture of bravery and stupidity.

A/N Thank you for reading and thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing


	2. Chapter 1 Just got outta 666

CHAPTER: 2

A/N Enjoy thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger and thanks to you for reading

Taggert jumped through the portal and landed on cold concrete. Rolling to his feet he took a quick look around and noticed he was in an alleyway.

Flyn groaned, "Where am I?" It was at this point that he heard a loud crash.

Carefully approaching the end of the alley Taggert Drew his sidearm, and thinking quickly decided that is hell was real then so was heaven and as a result of God so he prayed it was not an another demon, he didn't think he could handle another demon invasion of Earth. What he saw when he turned the corner might be classified as a demon. If you consider the child of The Grim Reaper and little red riding hood a demon. Then there was the sword-wielding people they looked a lot like stereotypical criminals. The girl in red was wielding a large scythe, which was not the strangest thing Flyn had ever seen. It was at this point, the criminal-like sword wielders charged at little red she used her scythe to significant effect. Almost mopping the floor with them. She seemed to have some formal training of some sort but again not the strangest thing Taggert had seen.

A man in a white trench coat with a cane and wearing a bowler hat berated the fallen men. "Well, you were worth every cent."

Having seen enough to get the idea, Flyn fired his pistol with deadly accuracy. If it weren't for some invisible force blocking his shots, the trenchcoat man would be dead.

Turning to face Flyn, the man said, "Who the hell are you?"

Taggert seeing the opportunity for a snappy one-liner replied, "I'm exactly that...hell," he then drew a little more firepower in the form of a 50 round semi-automatic rocket launcher and began firing from the hip.

The explosion sent the man flying as well as reducing the front doorway of the building to rubble. Groaning the man made a run for a nearby ladder and climbed up it the red themed teen asked an old man for permission to pursue. She got it, racing after the man leaving Taggert behind to make a choice. In the end, he followed. Making it to the roof just in time to see the red girl to be protected from an explosion by a blonde woman with a tattered cloak and... riding crop? Taggert, thinking to himself ok that's the strangest thing I've seen.

Flyn could only watch as the blonde-haired woman fought a black-haired red dressed woman in a… helicopter? With what could only be described as magic. It wasn't long before the epic battle concluded with the people in the aircraft flying away. They were quick but not quick enough to avoid twenty pellets of buckshot leaving the engine smoking. Flyn replacing his super shotgun turned around to see an interesting scene.

"You're a huntress?" Asked the red themed teen to the blonde-haired woman then asking, "Can I have your autograph."

It wasn't long before Taggert found himself in an interrogation room. On the way in he was asked to remove his weapons which he did make all the faces pale in horror the blonde haired woman seemed fine, but her eyes showed fear. Then he placed his unmaker on the table, and her face paled, the grey-haired man who had shown no fear he to showed concern. The blonde from before was pacing the room ranting on about the danger to everyone or something then she asked if we had anything to say for ourselves 'red' said nothing but Taggart said.

"I'm not afraid to die because I know what's on the other end."

The blonde fumed at that then said "if it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back" 'red brightened at this, but the blonde said "and a slap on the wrist" 'red's' face fell. I don't understand this sentence mainly because I'm not sure which are proper names. Shouldn't 'red's face fell be Red's face fell?

It was at this stage that Taggert tuned-out again, but quickly listened when he saw the grey-haired man with a green scarf, cane and coffee cup from before entering with a plate of cookies in one hand.

He then spoke "Ruby Rose...you...have silver eyes" while yes silver eyes were indeed odd but did he really have to lose all focus on his line of thought over it. The man then set the plate down and proceeded to talk.

"So where did you learn to do this?"

The now named Ruby Rose said, "S-signal academy. They taught you to how to use one of the most deadly weapons ever created."

Taggert thought yes, admittedly that is a very deadly weapon but the BFG trumps everything.

Ruby said, "Well, one teacher in particular." She then started eating the cookies Taggert managed to take one before she got them all.

The man said, "I see well it's just that I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow."

Ruby spoke with her mouth full "Thash muh unki," she then swallowed. "Sorry. That's my uncle he's a teacher at the signal I was garbage before he took me under his wing now I'm all like" she then made fake karate noises and moves.

It was at this point Taggert again turned out it because it was a conversation devoted to those two he did manage to get the gray-haired man's name. Ozpin. Once Ruby had red, Flyn was instantly the centre of attention. He said coolly, "Yes?"

He was then spoken to, "Who are you? What are you?"

Taggert spoke, "Name is Flyn Taggert. My friends' call me 'fly' and I'm a UAC Marine from the Phobos moon base."

The blonde then asked, "A what? There's no mention of any 'marine's' anywhere or this 'UAC' and no mention of 'Phobos' anywhere."

Taggert thought through his options and coming upon a few likely situations, but the most likely and most implausible was alternate dimension not impossible after all he had traveled to hell. He'd have to get his answers.

A/N Well, how was that" I hope it's good again and thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for editing and thanks to you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 Home is an elusive thing

A/N: Thank you all for posting your reviews and i hope that I don't disappoint.

Some Answered questions.

Guest: This chapter is a mixture of original Doom, brutal Doom and the latest Doom, It will also have some elements from Doom 3.

Here you go. Again, thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger. As for the slow updates recently, my internet got fucked up and I couldn't get it fixed for a while. The new modem broke and refused to work. As for whether Ozpin knows what 'Hell' is well Yang did say "Oh, my God" at one point meaning God is known in the RWBY Universe. As a result of God existing as such Christianity has to exist as does Hell so in this story they will know what Hell his. Enjoy.

"What do you mean no mention of the UAC or marines in general?" Demanded a frustrated Flyn.

"Exactly what it means," the blonde Huntress replied calmly.

Flyn Taggert whispered in an attempt to remain unheard, "Where did that portal take me?"

Despite his best effort to remain unheard Ozpin with sharp ears heard Taggert and asked.

"Portal?"

"Fuck," Taggert cursed, they weren't supposed to hear the portal line. The portal from Hell to here."

Ozpin gave a small smile before saying, "And where exactly is what you call hell?"

Taggert however did not share his smile and said two words with a deep frown "Hell, itself"

The blonde voiced her disbelief "Doubtful."

Taggert said, "You may be right but no mortal force could create those abominations and no Force of Heaven would even consider it. If you have the right software you could take a look." He removed a recording chip from his helmet and tossed it to the blonde.

After making sure the chip was compatible with the software and hardware on her scroll and after discovering that it was (by some miracle of a divine level that may or may not be outside influence) she put it to use. At first she seemed a little shocked but all around unimpressed. Until the violence started she then paled in horror.

Both Ozpin and the blonde who had quickly been introduced as Glynda Goodwitch after about an hour of the video were shocked to say the least at the sheer level of horror they had just seen and even more so on the level of brutality shown by the 'Marine' before them at first his combat style with weapons was reckless again to say the least. At the bottom of the screen was a small hud showing his twisted bloody face contorting into grins and smiles every now and then, as well as, his constant vigilance and the blood pouring from every available orifice on his head. But when he started ripping the demons guts out and severing heads with his bare hands and his violent bloodthirsty cries whenever he used a berserk pack, it lost all semblance of sense and became mindless slaughter. Then when he used a chainsaw, of all things, it become to much for Glynda who had to rush out of the room and make best friends with a toilet.

Ozpin tried to hold back the bile rising in his throat. Regardless, both were extremely worried someone of this calibre had literally been to hell and back multiple times he had to have some form of PTSD at the least a more plausible reasoning thanks to his constant smile was psychosis or possibly schizophrenia.

They couldn't just let him loose but they couldn't hope to contain him. He needed to be under constant supervision at least, in all reality he should probably get locked up in a straight jacket and live in a padded room for the rest of his life, after all the horrors of hell had to be too much for a Human or faunus mind to handle.

With these thoughts in mind, Ozpin was faced with a difficult decision, he could use the aid someone of this skill could provide in both standard Huntsmen duties and the coming storm. But in all honesty Flyn was a wildcard he would have major impact but whether it would be good or evil or in-between ozpin had no clue. Ospin then posed a question (possibly under outside influence)

"Would you like to come to my school?"

Taggert thought about it for a second he was already considered KIA he had saved the planet from Hell and would most likely be retired if he made it back but he still had a solemn oath to humanity. By the same token this was humanity and according to what little he had been told this 'school' it was a place to learn how to fight monsters, something he was good at. With all this in mind Flyn 'Fly' Taggert replied, "I would. Bu-," he then stopped and reconsidered. "Actually, yeah, I do."

The next day Taggert boarded an airship of some kind, wearing his grey shirt, cargo pants and combat boots which made up the his usual casual outfit. He was on his way to Beacon Academy carefully monitoring the large crowd for any sign of trouble his eyes picked out a few distinctive figures.

A black-haired girl, with a bow in her hair, a white blouse and black stockings with ribbons wrapped around her arms. A white-haired 'high and mighty' looking rich girl type with an elegant white dress, that looked to him like something for the ballroom not a battle. A blonde-haired girl with extremely long hair who was wearing a revealing outfit.

Then he saw the redhead from last night right beside the blonde chatting away. Gazing at all the clean faces and clothing made Taggert once again happy that he was finally wearing clean clothing, and he was thankful that he had been taught how to use this resource known as Dust in place of gunpowder he had also learnt a way to make energy cells with a mixture of Blue, Red and Green Dust. He was also thankful for the extra teaching about these 'Grimm' from his understanding of 'Grimm', the predator that he was being taught how to fight, his Unmaker should work just fine.

Taggert tuned out everything except any new sounds that may or may not show up. A trick he learned when he had to sleep, but the screams of the demons would not cease. He was unable to hear their cries while still maintaining alertness of any footsteps or clawing that would indicate an approaching demon.

He had been taught everything he would need to know and had this Aura thing unlocked according to Glynda he already had a great deal of control and would likely manifest the 'Semblance' quickly enough. Taggert wondered just what they might be if it was a manifestation of oneself then it could be anything from his somewhat protective nature to his bloodthirsty combat methods? He hoped he was ready. He should be but, he also knew it was big leap.

When the ship landed Taggert was the second off, right behind the first who was puking his guts into a nearby bin. Flyn gave him a quick pat on the back while walking past. Taggert stopped and took it all in easily one of the most amazing sights he had seen.

After a while the quiet was ruined by a large explosion. Taggert dropped into a crouch and dual wielded his assault rifles scanning the court yard for signs of an attack. All he got was an argument with two teenage girls. Thinking to himself, the fuck, Taggert replaced his assault rifles and wearily entered the school. Was this an everyday occurrence?

It was after a while he found himself in a large hall were the finishing touches of Ozpin's speech came to his ears. He also heard something along the lines of sleeping in this room for the night and thinking to himself, finally a full night of undisturbed sleep or just sleep in general rather than closing my eyes for ten seconds at a time.

Taggert kept his military discipline and was among the first to have his sleeping bag on the floor and his gear stowed away. With his warp technology backpack safely next to his sleeping bag, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep wonderful slumber…

Yeah right.

It didn't take long until he was disturbed by the sound of bickering. This was, of course, his first chance at real sleep in, well, damn near forever. So in an extremely frustrated state got out of his bag grabbed his super shotgun and walked over to the noise and stated simply and clearly.

"Would you kindly shut the fuck up? Some of us are trying to fucking sleep. If you have any complaints then you may take them up with my department of complaints. Right here," he said the last two words while giving them a good view of his shotgun.

Taggert didn't know if it was his grizzled face, his voice, or the shotgun but they all shut up and went back to their sleeping bags. It was at this time he made out the figures the red haired girl from that first night in town, the blonde that she had been hanging around with, the white dressed snobbish looking kid and that familiar bow wearing girl. Taggert ignored them and went back to his sleeping bag and finally got his good night's rest, he savoured every moment of it. Until another distraction which he removed in a similar fashion to the first. Well, no one said he had to make friends.

A/N Any suggestions for Doomguy's semblance? I'm thinking he should be able to call open his powerups on a whims notice. Was that longer than usual? again thanks to Jaeger Gipsy danger for beta reading and thanks to you for reading don't read Hawkins tale until I rewrite the rubbish at the beginning and if you liked it or if you didn't leave a review PM's are excepted.


	4. Chapter 3 Guns blood guts and gore

A/N: StelarToe6133: the second option in your suggestion sounds really good actually so far it's in the top spot.

Well, here it is the result of a person with too much spare time in their life. Thanks again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing. I'm calling Flyn Taggert, Taggert for the most part because... well I can and I chose to. Enjoy.

Taggert woke just after the last few people had left for their weapons. Not sleeping for a few years will do that to a person. Despite this Taggert still made it into the locker room at a reasonable time and ended up finding his locker that held only his armour, as he had never relinquished his weapons. He found his locker situated between the snobbish white-haired girl and another female he hadn't seen before with long red hair and almost Spartan style armour. Taggert had to think a moment before remembering the ancient Greeks. Deep in a conversation with a blonde boy who looked almost knight-like with a sword, kite shield and breastplate. He tuned out their conversation and pushed past the boy to open his new locker.

"And, you are?" Came a question from Taggart's left.

Turning to face the white-haired girl who still had a slight snobbish look about her, said. "The name's Flyn Taggert. My friends call me Flyn why don't you just call me Taggert." Apparently insulted she raised her chin and slightly raised her eyebrows and gave a small 'hmmp', she then spoke in an annoyed tone that was somewhere between snarl, growl and indifferent with a hint of suspicion. "You seem familiar."

Taggert, not really caring replied, "Never met." His tone as emotionless as his stance.

"Good to meet you," came a polite voice from Taggart's right.

Taggert responded in an equally respectful fashion. "Likewise, Miss..?"

The redhead replied with "Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos."

Taggert said, "Well I'll assume you heard my introduction from before? And now, I will say farewell."

At this point in time Taggert came to an abrupt realisation, for the next four years he would have to stand between the admittedly good-looking teens while getting dressed and undressed. The only thought on Taggart's mind was what was this school thinking?. Taggert put his armour on, slipped his helmet in place, and walked away. He found a pillar to lean against and just stood there observing his surroundings and contemplating what the future held. Until he was interrupted by a certain scythe-wielder.

Ruby Rose, having successfully ambushed Taggert, said. "Hey, you're that guy from that store robbery."

Taggert sighed and said again, in an emotionless fashion, "Yes, I am. Is there a purpose to this conversation or did you just want to say hi?"

"Actually, no. I wanted to introduce you to my sister. She's been asking questions since the robbery."

Taggert just went with it and said it. "Go ahead."

Ruby then lead him to the blonde that he had taken note of from the ship. After introductions, they started an idle chit chat until they were interrupted by an intercom telling them to head to the cliff for initiation.

Taggert stood on a metal platform and decided to pay some attention to what Ozpin was telling him Taggert picked up some keywords like Teams, first person eye contact, four years, graded, Relic, Temple, and so forth. An interesting tidbit was that second-year, third-year and fourth-year teams could watch the initiation with the teachers if they wanted.

It was at this stage that he hears a mechanical clunk from beneath him and that he noticed that several of the students had been launched into the air, and the kid next to him sent flying into the air by his platform. A feeling of dread passed through Taggert. Even the strongest feared something and being launched into the air was Taggert's.

Taggert shouted, "OZPIN, YOU SICK SON OF A BIIIIIIIIITCH!"

Ozpin merely raised his eyebrow, at least until a thought came to him Taggert had no official training as a huntsmen and wouldn't know about a landing strategy, he shrugged. "I'm sure he'll figure it out."

Taggert couldn't for the life of him figure a way to avoid major injury when he hit the ground. Then it hit him. Thinking quickly, and with some luck of the Irish or Divine influence, an invincibility orb was the first thing that came from his backpack. Immediately using the trapped soul to his own personal advantage, Taggert crashed into the ground. To the shock and awe of the veteran teams and professors viewing it all on camera, as they watched Taggert rise from the ground completely uninjured and briefly glow white before returning to normal.

Drawing the super shotgun Taggert set off into a sprint in the direction he'd launched in hoping his strategy of 'follow the enemy' would work. However, he quickly came across a pack of what had been called Borba tusks all 34 of them, strafing quickly Taggert fired his shotgun killing half a dozen Grimm with each shot until one of them got close.

He put his weapon away and managed to stop its advance with his right hand and use his left to rip off its left tusk and jab it into its eye. Another tried to get behind him only to end up having his bone mask ripped off and used as a blunt weapon to crush its head into a pulpy mess. One started spinning at him only to have its advance stopped by his right hand, with the creature still turning Taggert placed his foot just on the skin of the beast effectively skinning it alive.

Taggert reached for his shotgun, then made a decision and switched to his Assault Rifle. Time to advance.

Only a few teams were up and watching the initiation. While the teachers did a good job judging all the students, the veteran teams found their eyes glued to the absolute brutality displayed by one particular student. The first kill, done at close quarters kill seemed pretty cool. The second was just plain shocking, but the final one left a few queasy._

Taggert trotted forward, weapon ready and scanning the area for any signs of hostile. He soon came across a pack of Beowulfs firing a full-auto barrage of lead towards the pack. Taggert charged, when he got close enough he dropped to his knees and slid to the first target were proceeded to punch straight through the creature and grabbed one of the sharp spines on its back, pulling the spine off, he yanked his hand back and using the spine to brain the Beowulf. Taggert killed another thirteen with his assault rifle and finally noticing the pack was several hundred strong. Nothing he couldn't handle. Taggert killed one by ripping its foot off and using that to crush its head; he killed another by breaking off its tail and using that as a makeshift garrote.

Another fell, cleaved in half, another two met their end when Taggert ripped off their lower jaws and used the sharp teeth to pierce their wretched hearts. Even Taggert couldn't fight several hundred Grimm, not without more bullets so he drew his chain gun and fired. A ridiculous amount of lead found their way into the vile creatures.

At this time, an Ursa appeared Taggert then punched the oversized bear in the gut, tearing a hole in its stomach.

Taggert pulled out his pistol and fired one round into Urea's skull killing it instantly. Taggert finally managed to crawl along to his objective but when he got there not a single 'relic' was left all of them were taken. Deciding to not go home empty-handed, Taggert ripped up a nearby pedestal and put it in his backpack. Having just finished his objective Taggert then walked through the woods back to the cliff, he seemed to radiate an aura of pure destruction younger Grimm, who had less intelligence though he was one of their own the older Grimm just couldn't overcome their fear.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You all retrieved the white knight and from this day forth, you'll be known as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by… Ruby Rose," Ozpin said.

Ozpin turned, "Flyn Taggert you retrieved a pedestal." This earned some laughs from the crowd. Ozpin continued, "You will be known as 'The Lone Wolf', of course, led by yourself. Hopefully, you won't suffer any difficulties."

Taggert joined the others to watch the footage from the initiation, only to come to a shocking realisation. One, these teens were one mostly female. Two, everything was shared between male and female no separate facilities, not even the toilets. Three, every one of them could kick his ass right across the forest and back just for fun.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Taggert muttered.

A/N: How was that everyone? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any semblance ideas will be appreciated. So far here's the top four:

StelarToe6133: Cleanse the Darkness

My idea: Raining Hell (summon demons to his aid)

My second idea (and damn near everyone else): Power-ups from Doom

My third idea: Hell Hath No Fury (radiat pure death and anger sending even the Grimm running (he radiates it more than he does as a human without semblance) and sends humans into the pits of madness.)


	5. Chapter 4 A different kind of Hell

A/N: Hello, everyone welcome to the next chapter. Taggert's semblance has not been decided yet I will put the top contenders in a hat after the next chapter and leave it up to luck. Anyway thanks again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for the beta editing and thanks to you for reading.

Taggert woke, feeling rejuvenated, in his tiny dorm room with single bed and empty desk after a night of pure, blissful and profound slumber. The first Gray streaks of dawn were shining through the curtained window, guessing that it was around six in the morning Feeling rejuvenated, Taggert removed a set of Beacon's uniform from the small closet. Consisting of a black suit lined with gold, a red tie, white shirt and a blue vest.

Taggert tucked the new uniform under his arm and walked into the shower. He performed his routine of scanning every visible centimeter, the room was deserted at this hour of the morning. Taggert, quickly and efficiently, undressed and stepped into the nearest cubicle for a cold shower. The shower was a quick only spending as much time as needed, he turned off the flowing water and stepped out of the shower and dried himself, combed his hair and dressed in his new Beacon's uniform.

It was a strange thing for Taggert. A strange new world with strange people unknown creatures and God know's what else. There wasn't much of earth left after the demons but that mad it worse. No way home and even if he did what home was there left to return to. Taggert crushed those thoughts mercilessly there was no point thinking about that it would only hinder his ability, but even so Taggert couldn't help but go along that line of thought. Taggert shook his head walked back to his dorm looked over his timetable for the day. There were Grimm studies with Professor Port and History with Doctor Oobleck, lunch then combat class with Professor Goodwitch.

Taggert walked to his classroom, keeping his pistol in his holster. When Taggert reached his classroom, he took note of its appearance. Chairs were arranged in a semi-circle around the center almost like a Greek theater, and the front wall held charts of several Grimm. He took a seat and waited for Professor Port.

By the time Port arrived Taggert had read every word of the charts committing the information to memory. Port took his place at the front of the classroom. Students started wandering in two's and three's. However just before the bell marking the start of class two teams burst into the room the four girls that Taggert had noticed stood out from the airship. The other team consisted of two males the one that had motion sickness, another that Taggert didn't know, he had black hair with a pink strip. Taggert also saw the red-haired Spartan and an orange-haired girl. After taking their seats, the class finally began.

It soon became apparent that Professor Port intended to waste class time telling ridiculous stories about his youth, but with nothing else to do Taggert found himself listening and from the stories he learned small tidbits of information. Apparently Grimm were vulnerable in between to kick in between the legs just as much as humans. As the class wore on Port finally finished his story and started asking if he were the embodiment of a bunch of traits, Taggert was more focused on the cage that had suddenly and unexplainably appeared.

Ruby's partner Weiss Schnee raised her hand and stepped to the front. Her team gave a few cheers and started waving flags when Ruby gave a cheer however Weiss replace her previous silence with a rude reply. Professor Port used a blunderbuss axe to cut the lock on the cage a boar-like Grimm charged out of the cage and engaged in a battle with Weiss, she first struck the creature square in the face as it charged, to little effect. The Grimm came around and charged again only for Weiss to lock her rapier in between the tusks.

Port remarked from the sidelines. "A bold new approach. I like it."

Ruby called out, "Weiss go for its belly there's less armour down there."

Only for Weiss to scream out, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Weiss then lost her grip on her blade wich was sent clattering to the other side of the stage. When the creature charged her again Weiss acted quickly and dived to the side, she then ran to retrieve her sword, after retrieving her weapon she turned to face her enemy and then cast some sort of symbol in the air wich she used to rocket forwards into her opposition. The attack had impaled the Grimm onto her rapier.

Taggert somewhat stunned at the display, but all round not truly impressed, left the class and headed towards history class and watched as the professor led the rest of the class into the room. Most of the class was based on the discovery of Dust and the Grimm and other ancient information, which would have been interesting if Taggert hadn't already studied it. The class went by without anything of any interest happening, while Taggert took notes, answered a few questions and learnt a few things.

When the bell sounded the class left as fast as they could hoping to be the first to get to lunch, Taggert just sat and watched until everyone else had left before picking up his books and heading off to the mess hall. When Taggert reached the mess hall, he was greeted by the sight of a large room full of tables and chairs as well as people. Taggert walked over towards the line of students being served, he then served himself a meal with everything he needed to stay on his feet.

Taggert found an empty table in the far right corner from the door. While he ate, Taggert observed the room taking in every detail. He noticed that several students staring at him. He judged them to be second, third and fourth-year students. The stares were a bit odd a sort fo respectful and fearful look it was a little weird. The stares weren't as unnerving as the whole new dimension thing, yet they were still unnerving. Taggert did a good job hiding it, but he was actually for once afraid of something here he was in a would full of people that could make his skill look like nothing, endless swarms of creatures that were the impersonifications of darkness and the entire place used their souls as weapons and armour.

Taggert was among the first to enter combat class was Professor Goodwitch introduced herself and what they would be learning in class. After the lengthy introduction, Professor Goodwitch called out names seemingly at random, although if he thought about it, her choices seemed well matched. The fighters went to the stage and fought. After several rounds, the Professor introduced the class to another style of fighting.

"Alright, class, next up we have team matched the teams will be drawn at random and will then compete in a tournament style competition, First up we have Team RWBY Vs" she paused for a bit seemingly in thought " Team RWBY Vs The Lone Wolf."

Taggert was thrilled that he had been called up, cracking his knuckles he walked into the arena and pulled out his super shotgun. No one could see the psychotic smile on his face. Taggert stood before the four girls with his gun drawn as they followed suite,

The Professor asked. "Are you all ready?"

Team RWBY responded with variations of 'yes.' While Taggert, on the other hand, shouted, "Ready to rip and tear!"

With that said, the fight commenced, with Taggart following his iconic strategy of charging straight in and mowing his enemies down as fast as possible. It worked, for the most part, the super shotgun eating away at their Aura with every passing second, but it was doomed to fail. He aimed at Ruby and found himself shocked when she disappeared in a cloud of rose petal and then reappeared right in front of him. Then she sliced across his chest sending him and his shotgun flying into the wall.

As Taggert tried to get out of the wall, Yang took advantage of this and started firing her gauntlets into him. Taggert then received several bone jarring strikes from the black-themed girl before being attacked at a rapid rate by Weiss. Taggert quickly recovered and drew his chain gun, which he used to fire a wall of lead at his then swapped from the chain gun to his Assault rifles, which he fired in short, accurate bursts. After depleting the ammunition, Taggert ran to retrieve his lost shotgun. It took some effort to yank the gun from the wall, but when he did, he quickly turned around, aimed the weapon at the approaching blonde, and pulled the trigger. Only to hear a small click.

"Shit," was the only thing Taggert said as Yang punched him into the wall again, this time, he maintained his grip on the weapon.

Dragging himself from the wall he saw that his Aura was at around half Yang's was still in green Ruby's was just above half, Weiss was a little below half and the black one that had yet to be named, she was still full. Sighing Taggert reached into his pack and pulled out an orb, this orb would grant him partial invisibility.

The girls of Team RWBY stopped in their tracks when Taggert just disappeared. They were even more shocked when Weiss grunted in pain before falling unconscious. They were also surprised when Ruby dropped to her knees and then collapsed. Yang was blasted back in an explosion that sent her into the wall, and then their target reappeared holding a new weapon that was glowing bright green.

Taggert then spoke. "Say hello to the big fucking gun 9000." When he fired everyone in the area minus Taggert and Blake dropped straight into the red, the ball of green energy having exploded into a painful cloud of death. Blake, however, was only just in the yellow a stiff breeze could send her Aura into the red.

Taggert put his BFG away and walked up to Blake, who was barely standing he then booted her in the small of her back sending her a few centimeters off the floor. While she was airborne Taggert gave her a right hook to the face sending her crashing into the ground her Aura depleted.

Looking up at his Aura, Taggert realised that he and the black haired girl had been in an identical situation, his Aura was only just in the yellow. Looking over the stirring forms of Team RWBY Taggert said.

"Good fight! You four have a lot of skill."

The only response being a few groans and moans. Taggert walked off not even acknowledging the congratulation from Miss Goodwitch and completely ignoring the comment that she made about toning down the brutality.

Taggert headed off to his locker and removed his weapons and armour, he then headed to the shower to get clean before finally heading to bed, all the while ignoring the stares.

A/N How was that? Also, Taggert's semblance has yet to be decided so add your suggestions quick because next chapter it's being revealed. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.


	6. Chapter 5 How did you manage that

A/N Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while i just got stuck on how to make it flow smoothley.

Hello everyone, before we get into the story I would like to indulge in the shameless self-advertisement. Hawkin's tale rewrite has just been posted if you like my writing then you should like it. If you like Fallout then you're in luck. Anyway, it would mean a lot if you take a quick look thanks.

Thanks once again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thank's to you for reading.

Taggert woke from another night of slumber, this one plagued by nightmares of both hell and demons. Sitting up Taggert breathed deeply and tried to place them to the back of his mind, but for whatever reason just couldn't succeed, something about the dream underneath all the horror there was a glimmer of something that Taggert just couldn't place.

For all his skill Taggert was still human and while outwardly he looked fine, inwardly he was homesick even more so than when he was literally in the depths of hell, at least down there Taggert always had something waiting for him at the end, a light that cut through the darkness. Here on remanent Taggert was to simply put it, lost. His morning routine helped clear his mind, but he knew he's have to come to terms eventually. Taggert made it out of the shower long before anyone else even awoke.

He made his way to the mess hall and served himself the same breakfast as yesterday. Sitting down Taggert started to eat. Sometime during his meal someone took a seat across from him, looking up it turned out to be Blake from team RWBY, the rest of her team filled up the seats next to her. Taking seats beside her. Taggert, indifferent about the whole thing gave a brief greeting.

"Morning."

The four returned his greeting and started idly picking at their meals, eyes glued to Taggert. Eventually Taggert looked up, with one eyebrow raised in question.

"How?" The blonde girl named Yang asked, small traces of awe in her voice. She and her team leaning over the table practically right on top of Taggert.

Taggert leaned back slightly before using two fingers to push against Yang's forehead. The gesture pushed team RWBY back into their seats one by one.

Taggert asked his own question. "How, what?"

His response came from the white-haired girl Weiss, "The fight, how did you beat all of us...on your own?"

Taggert realized why they had asked the question, they had him outnumbered and, at least in their mind similar skills. "It's not the first fight I've won when I was outnumbered and outmatched. Experience is the main reason though. Although determination does help" Taggert took a pause to look at their reactions, Weiss seemed indifferent more focused on filing her nails, right over all their food, Ruby was awed eyes wide and staring at his backpack, the one with all the weapons, Blake was more focused on her meal, and Yang seems to be the only one paying full and undivided attention. It was a little unnerving if Taggert was honest.

Taggert continued, "If you want to know how to beat me then your best bet is to learn how to keep me still."

While letting someone know how to defeat him may seem foolish, he and RWBY were on the same side.

Almost as if reading Taggert's mind Blake said. "I guess that's not as easy as it seems?"

Taggert nodded before looking back at his plate until Ruby asked another question, "Where did you learn to fight like that."

Taggert gave his answer "I learned how to use the weapons in basic training, but everything else comes from experience, enough experience to negate the need for practice."

Yang said, "Wow, what kind of experience?"

Taggert took one more mouthful of his food before speaking "one that I doubt you'd survive, not even sure how I lived."

The questions were getting on Taggert's nerves, and the team was getting a little impatient. Teenagers. Taggert decided to just ignore his growing frustration and take it out on some helpless, defenceless grimm. Taggert's mind drifted away from the conversation that team RWBY had amongst themselves and team JNPR. Taggert had finally managed to tune out their infernal racket, until Ruby asked a question, 'fuck fuck fuckity fuck' were the only things going through Taggerts mind.

"So what kind of weapons did you use?"

That was actually a pretty good question. With this in mind Taggert spoke " I used my Super Shotgun, Chaingun and the BFG 9000." The pride in his voice was unmistakable. "Not even half my arsenal."

Ruby muttered in surprise, "Not even half?" Then a little louder she asked, "Can I see the rest?"

A little surprised by her sudden change in attitude said, "Ummm, sure."

Tagger thankfully always kept at least his pistol with him, this time he had brought his entire pack, he still didn't know how stuffing an alternate dimension in a backpack worked but it worked. First came both of his Assault Rifles, then the Knuckle Dusters, Grenades, the Combat Shotgun, after that the Chaingun, the Plasma Rifle, than the Pistol, after that the BFG, then the demon bone crafted Unmaker and finally, the Great Communicator. They had drawn a small crowd some backed away after seeing the Unmaker and overs left after the chainsaw. Most stayed.

"A chainsaw?"

Taggert replied with a large slasher smile that, if the students were honest, terrified everyone "Yep. Somewhere, a bunch of lumberjacks are wondering just what to do with their shipment of jackhammers, although I personally like to call this machine, 'The Great Communicator' works pretty good at cutting limbs."

After getting over their shock and horror, the conversation began again, the students drifted back to their seat unusual weapons aren't new just the vast quantity displayed was.

Taggert finished his meal and wandered off to his first class, Once again Grimm studies with Professor Port. An hour and a half of bullshit stories about the man's alleged childhood, if half these stories were true, the man would off been not only fucking invincible, he'd also be covered in scars the size of all hell covering every surface of his body, and yes 'every' surface. Taggert just fell asleep, the small tidbits of information would not be worth the rubbish in between.

Then came General studies with Professor Peach, things like maths, language, science and such, regular school activities, all crammed into two hours worth of class. One of the more mundane classes, especially since Taggert had already been educated all the way to university.

Combat class with Professor Goodwitch, the fights went Jaune Vs Yang, Yang had both figuratively and literally wiped the floor with Jaune.

Then came Ruby Vs Cardin. Cardin tried using his strength, but Ruby's speed easily negated that point, the fight went by quickly with the speedster having used her rifle's recoil to fly around the battlefield.

Then came the team fights JNPR Vs CRDL, CRDL consisting of Cardin winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. JNPR being Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren

Then the next fight was announced JNPR Vs Taggert.

Taggert drew his chainsaw, when he was again asked if he was ready he simply revved the engine on the tool turned weapon. When the fight started Taggert aimed for the weakest link, Jaune. Taggert showed no mercy in his brutal series of cuts and punches leaving Jaune not only staggering but well on his way to defeat. Taggert was faster a lot faster than your average human, most likely second fastest and if it weren't for semblances he'd easily take top spot, this is what allowed him to dodged the hail of bullets that was directed at him, and years of experience taught him one thing 'don't stop moving, ever'.

Taggert cut down Jaune soon enough, having finished the kid off with an uppercut followed by a straight jab. Taggert swapped Targets to Nora, her grenade launcher being the only thing Taggert had trouble dodging. Throwing the chainsaw at Nora Taggert was thankful he had taped the switch into the 'on' position. The force sent Nora flying into the side of the arena it also sent the chainsaw tumbling towards the other end.

Taggert Drew his super shotgun, using it to break apart Ren and Pyrrha who seemed hell bent on making sure Taggert did not reach the chainsaw. After retrieved the chainsaw Taggert placed the super shotgun into his backpack, Using the chainsaw once again Taggert charged, at Nora who was still trying to break free from the wall. Using a few hand Grenades Taggert made sure she wasn't getting out any time soon.

Taggert went to switch targets but found himself blocked by Pyrrha, seems they had a strategy, Pyrrha would engage in the melee while Ren gave short accurate burst from his weapon. Taggert tried to hit Pyrrha but every attack was blocked and or dodged, just barely. Every attack missed by millimeters, Taggert suspected outside influence but couldn't find any idea as to what kind, maybe her semblance.

Whatever conclusion Taggert came to it was a case of too little too late, Rens fire had cut down his aura and Pyrrhus constant attacked had pushed his aura into the red. While Taggert had no doubt that he could keep going until he dropped dead, he had to follow rules, unfortunately. Taggert accepted the defeat with good grace shaking hands with the two students that were still standing and helping them pull Nora from the wall.

Taggert skipped evening meal and headed off to bed, he had four years to catch up on. Before Taggert drifted off to sleep he had one thought in mind, 'Ozpin, i'm getting answers and you better damn well have them'.

A/N Sorry if it's not up to standard i've been stuck on where exactly to send this story, not for lack of idea just no clue which one i'm going to go with, if you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated.

how was that? Hope you enjoyed. Anyway, Taggerts semblance is decided. The hat of chance has spoken (names in a hat pick out a random one) Taggerts semblance is: 'Cleanse the Darkness' by StelarToe6133, it's in their review just take a look.

But a quick run down being. Dead Grimm and instant lack of aura for everyone Taggert is fighting. If he uses it, it'll be some time before he unlocks it and a little longer before he controls it, thinking about for a bit longer it also makes the most sense based on Taggart's personality. After all his entire waking life since Phobos has been 'cleansing darkness' and of course let's not forget the whole storm the shores of hell thing Anyway, that's what the hat has said so that's what we go with.

One morething, if you want to see anything in this story character death, romance, AU aspects, or the demons from Doom just ask, and I'll think about it. I do mean anything, anything at all, if there's overwhelming support then I'll add it despite what I personally think, after all, half the reason I write is so other people can enjoy the stories that pop up in my mind.

Once again thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6 It's Déjà vu all over again

A/N Hello everyone this chapter will throw us right into the thick of those major plot changes I mentioned back in the prologue, at least the deep end of the shallow end. As always thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for Beta editing and thanks to you for reading. Downloading from docs had some unfortunate effects o nthe document so if theres anything that out of place blame first and foremost my computer then secondly myself and then no one else.

Once again Taggert woke from a blissful slumber, once again going through his morning routines. This time was slightly different because Taggert had every intention of getting into Ozpin's office today. Whether through the front door by perfectly legitimate means, or breaking in through the window with torches and pitchforks.

Heading towards the dining hall Taggert was stopped halfway when his scroll beeped at him. Reaching down to the device Taggert was greeted with one new message, from Ozpin. It was short and to the point.

 _Taggert. Office. Now._

Taggert closed down his scroll and made his way to Ozpin's office. Deep in thought as he went, this was obviously a stroke of good luck. But what he wants most likely has something to do with Grimm. While Taggert's mind wandered, his feet moved on auto pilot in the direction needed. Upon arrival Taggert was jolted from his thoughts, unaware that he had walked while in thought. Taggert took a deep breath before entering the office and was instantly greeted with a constant drone of noise from all the gears in the room. Making his way to Ozpin's desk Taggert stood silently, while Ozpin watched more of the video evidence Taggert had given him back on day one.

Ozpin appeared deep in thought his eyes staring intently at the screen, or more specifically the possessed soldiers that Taggert tore apart with ease. Looking up Ozpin noticed Taggert for the first time. Ozpin paused the video and looked up at Taggert before speaking.

"You're here. Good. No time to spare let's just get to the point. Recently an expedition, attempting to find suitable land for another expansion of the kingdom, has dropped out of contact, while this is a common occurrence, the rescue team we sent reported back some, unusual events."

Ozpin pulled up another video. This one from the rescue team. They took quick but weary steps through the forest, carefully checking the surroundings, the hunters up front taking a more casual approach to the situation.

It wasn't long before growling was heard, the group halted and scanned the area, sweat dripping down their brows, eyes wide and alert, the fight or flight instinct showing clearly on their faces. And nobody could blame them, the growl was all too familiar for Taggert, terrifying him, not because of any perceived danger but because of the implications, after all, possessed and or corrupted humans could only exist after a surge of Hell energy.

It wasn't long before those responsible for the blood chilling sounds showed themselves. The video captured the former humans tearing their— _would be if they could be saviors_ —into bloody pieces. Blood and gore flying in all directions the soldiers fell quickly, but the Hunters carved through the once human expedition with ease. When the dust had settled the three Hunters stood victorious, surrounded by both fresh and recently unlivingcorpses of deceased human and faunas alike. The only thought running through Taggert's mind? Demons? How?

Ozpin spoke just as the video ended, "I couldn't help but see similarities between this video and yours. I'd like you to investigate further."

Taggert nodded before leaving the room and heading towards his locker. Taggert opened his locker where his mega armour and warp tech backpack were almost staring at him. Putting on the dull green armour and gray helmet Taggert was again deep in thought, mostly how to brutally and mercilessness avenge the death of the expedition and most of the rescue team, as well as a mental preparation for another encounter with the unrelenting forces of Hell.

Taggert slid his arms through the backpack's straps and was, as always, beset by the question, how exactly did they place an alternate dimension in a backpack? Taggert ignored that question and thought about the mission he was about to undertake. The demons probably got here the same way Taggert had, by mistake, and the resulting hell energy of a demon entering the mortal realm would have corrupted the expedition. As a result, it could've been anything from an Imp to a Cyberdemon, Taggert hoped for the former.

Walking out of the school Taggert made his way to the landing pads where he was supposed to take a Bullhead to meet the survivors of the rescue team _._ From there he will lead the team to hunt down and eradicate the threat residing in the forest. Taggert stepped into the Bullhead and checked the ammo in his Super Shotgun. Once he was sure the shells were loaded correctly Taggert took a seat and waited for the Bullhead to reach its destination.

After a few hours of flight, the aircraft began to hover before lowering itself to the surface, once the ship stopped Taggert leaped to his feet and was out the door before the pilot even had a chance to speak. Checking the immediate vicinity, Taggert saw nothing but three hunters sitting around a campfire, several graves haphazardly thrown into something resembling a line, the survivors of the attack staring at the line with a hollowed fearful look in their eyes, Taggert himself whispered a Rest In Peace for every grave.

After Taggert had taken a seat with the hunters, he told everyone to split up and if they find anything that isn't a known species of Grimm they were to call Taggert and try to stay alive until he got there.

Acting on Taggert's orders, the hunters each took a different direction and explored the surrounding area. Taggert himself chose the one remaining direction and wandered off into the forest.

It wasn't long before he walked into a clearing, where he began to look around. Taggert soon found himself investigating unusual scorch marks until thrashing, snarling, barking and growling tore his gaze towards the surrounding foliage, Beowulfs, and only God knew how many. While any creature of darkness would draw his attention what really caught his eye was the difference in appearance. The creature's skin seemed to be covered in a thick slimy, almost a paste-like mixture of blood grime filth and God only knew what else the white plating had a much more bone-like appearance but seemed darker, more sinister in design, Taggert summed up these changes with a few simple words.

"It can corrupt Grimm, too. Shit!"

Taggert's mind instantly went into overdrive as his natural fight or flight kicked in. With his heart thumping against his chest, Taggert drew his fist back and landed a powerful punch across Beowulf's jaw giving, a faint cracking sound was heard as the lower jaw fractured, the beast howling in pain and fury. Taggert dug his fingers into both top and bottom jaws of the Grimm and separated the lower and upper half of the creature's head, the satisfying sound of popping and snapping of bone, ligament, and tendon tearing into bloody pieces filled the forest. Taggert gave his trademark slasher smile as the beasts blood pooled into a puddle.

Whirling to face another Beowulf Taggert shoved the barrel of the Super Shotgun into the beast's mouth before pulling both triggers. The results sent tiny fragments of the Beowulf's shattered skull in all directions like shrapnel.

The next Grimm had its heart torn out with a series of wet popping and snapping sounds before said organ was crammed into its throat while the beast howled in agony.

Taggert then leaped into the air and used his weight to force another creature onto its back an explosive exhalation of breath as the creature's lungs emptied was his satisfying reward for said action, he then proceeded to curb stomp the beast, turning its head into a bloody smear on the forest floor. Another had its leg ripped off with the almost trademark sound of tearing bone, sinew, and ligaments before said leg was jammed into its skull hard enough to turn the head into a pulpy mess. Taggert decided this wasn't going fast enough and came to the conclusion that The Great Communicator would speed things up.

One Grimm thought its wrists would be an adequate defense but found itself cut in half with an indescribable sound. Taggert, in a rush of movement that the beasts could not perceive, kicked the legs out from under another, where then proceed to let the chainsaw cut through its neck with its constant wet gurgling and the squishing sound of the chainsaw's teeth, all this just before the Beowulf hit the forest floor. A few hours like this and the pack was reduced to a bloody mess; Taggert was once again reminded of his motto 'Rip and Tear' but to Rip _or_ Tear? Why not both?

Taggert kicked one of the struggling survivors of his massacre onto its back. He then dug his fingers into its forehead with a series of popping sounds as the bone buckled. Taggert then tore out the front part of its skull with a very satisfying snap. Finally, using the bone like a knife, Taggert plunged it into the beasts exposed gray matter.

A few of the Grimm corpses had yet to dissolve, meaning they were still alive. Walking up to the nearest one Taggert used his chain gun to riddle the beast with bullets, long after it was dead. Another died when Taggert tore off its arm and used the sharp claws to tear the beast's throat out and left it to drown in its own blood with the expected wet choking sounds soon filled the clearing.

Taggert dropped a frag on two that were close together. Another finally met its maker when Taggert placed the still rotating chainsaw into the ground, between the Beowulf's legs. Grabbing both legs Taggert dragged the beast's groin into the rotating blades and kept pulling until the monster was split in half, the sounds of agony mixed with the splitting and tearing off whatever it was that was cut apart by the rotating teeth of the chainsaw, completely destroyed the silence that had just started to form.

One of the last three died when Taggert fired his combat shotgun in each limb, then the groin, then finally granted the beast the sweet mercy of a quick death. _Yeah, right_. He left it there to bleed to death. Another slow death via pistol in nonlethal locations, causing it to bleed out. And finally punching through the last Beowulf and ripping out its backbone in the process, the sounds of agony drowning out everything else. Rather proud of his bloody accomplishments Taggert wished he could have taken a picture. He even had a camera on him, but the Grimms mutilated carcasses had already vanished.

However in another part of the forest, a Huntress was not having as much ease as Taggert was fighting the new and improved Grimm, their makeover having caused the relatively young woman to heave and almost lose her lunch, before composing herself and getting to work. Using her weapon in its ax form, she decapitated the first Grim that had charged her, a Beowulf. The pack was a mixed bunch of Beowulfs Creepers and even a few Ursa, all of them with a new look. The thrashing and snarling reaching a deafening height that drowned out all other noise.

Changing her weapon into its Lever Action rifle form she fired five accurate shots, killing the three Creepers and two Beowulfs that had been charging her. Backpedaling she was horrified beyond any sensible reason when the pack emerged with a collection of creatures she had never even seen before. The Demonic visage of these new threats send a cold feeling of dread up her spine, this is what Taggert had warned her about, although she only followed her second of two orders, stay alive, completely ignoring the part about contacting Taggert. Self-preservation and all.

In yet another part of the forest, a Huntsmen grumbled to himself about the lack of anything interesting, not even a single Beowulf. The man continued his exploration.

The third and final Hunter were having a mix of both worlds. A small pack of the demonic Grimm had been dealt with, and scorch marks had been investigated, taking note of an unfamiliar but very distinctive smell the man continued his search, dealing with minor threats along the way.

Taggert continued his trip through the forest killing both normal Grimm and Demonic Grimm in the process. It got so bad at one point that he had to fight on an ever sinking tower of the beast corpses. With his dominant hand clutched in one of the creature's claws while he fired with his non-dominant hand into the never-ending horde. Eventually, soaked in blood, bone and gore Taggert made his way back into the clearing.

The hunters in different stages of exhaustion, the oldest hunter looked more annoyed than anything else, the youngest and only female looked like she seen an army of ghosts, the final member had several blood stains from the Grimm on his clothing and had a slightly haunted look in his eyes but otherwise seemed fine.

The youngest Hunter spoke, her eyes wide and voice full of horror

"Wow, what the hell happened to you?"

"Hell is precisely what happened. Other than that," Taggert shrugged and took a sip of water. "Nothing more than a couple of packs of Beowulf."

Taggert received a quick answer.

"Buddy, he fought a couple of packs, and I fought something stupid like five packs, but you look like you've been to hell and back."

Taggert laughed humorlessly before responding, "It's how I fight that makes me look like this."

She was about to ask another question, when as if on cue or perhaps fate, a Boarbatusk charged into the campground. Taggert reacted fast by grabbing a flaming log from the fire and forcing it into the Grimms mouth. The burning wood scorched the beast to death from the inside out, while it's squeals of pain shattered the silence.

Once the Grimm had dissolved into thin air, Taggert sat by the fire, "That answer the question you weren't able to ask?" He received a wide-eyed stare, and a silent nod in response.

A/N: Here we are the start of one of those major plot changes, but will this plot change a

1\. Demonic invasion

2\. Demonic Grimm

3\. A bullshit excuse of a plot point I came up with on the fly

4\. Words

Not even I know (my money's on the third one closely followed by the fourth with me laughing at the thought of the first two.)

Anyway, the constant bloodshed hopefully sated the bloodlust of a certain individual and if not, next chapter will. So hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, Doomguy does look like the Doomguy from the HUD in the original, and yes he is probably older than the first years. Probably should've made that clear in the prologue.

I know a lot of you probably want the Preator armour, but truth is I've yet to play Doom 2016, and I like the original Doom better than any game no exceptions. So Mega armour, just green instead of blue.

Once again thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for their amazing work in assisting me with my stories and thanks to you for reading.


	8. Chapter 7 You, again? well fuck

A/N Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of The Bane of Hell, hope you enjoy what I hope is going to be the bloodiest chapter yet.

Once again, thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.

Taggert took first and only watch, allowing the hunters to sleep for the night. Taggert, however, disrupted said sleep with the brutal killing of any Grimm unfortunate enough to walk nearby. After a night of restless sleep, the hunters awoke to the smell of decomposing meat and gunpowder. After going through their morning routine, they joined Taggert by the remains of  
their campfire.

Once everyone had taken a seat, they went over their almost non-existent plan. While everyone agreed that they should continue to investigate the scorch marks found in the clearings the hunters were butting heads over who and where. Taggert watched the back and forth argument for a while before deciding to just do the job without a plan, as usual.

As he walked through thick undergrowth and low lying branches, his mind once again began to wander. The implications of Hell portals leading into Remnant more than once meant there might  
be a way to get to Hell from Remanent. If he could find it then he might just find a way home, although to open a portal Taggert would need to find a being powerful enough to do it, then force it to make a portal to Hell, Mars and or Earth. The alternative was to let the demons build a more permanent one, both results were likely to have terrifying results, up to and including demonic invasion and or total annihilation of all things living and most of the unliving.

Despite these thoughts dominating most of Taggert's mind he was still alert enough to know when a pack of Demonic Grimm attempted to get the jump on him but decided to ignore them in favour of investigating the clearing which he had, without realizing, walked into.

Taggert mumbled to himself, "I can spot a pack of the sneakiest killers around but misses a fucking clearing covered in scorched grass, the fuck?"

Shaking his head Taggert continued with his investigation. A proper investigation would require tools Taggert didn't really come here to uncover a White Fang conspiracy involving the foolish attempts at harnessing hellish energy and demonic forces, and was thus forced to make due with his eyes and ears.

Taggert ignored the grimm and continued with his search of the area, looking around in more detail, Taggert found footprints, as well as, drag marks followed by tire tracks. All leading north, Taggert drew his chainsaw and decided to deal with the pack that was still following him.

Turning around Taggert started his chainsaw and charged at the nearest Grimm that had been hiding in some bushes. Dragging the beast from its hiding spot with one hand, Taggert sliced the Beowulf's neck with the rotating teeth of the chainsaw its choking breaths stirring the remaining Grimm into action.

Taggert cut several in half showering himself in their blood and screams of agony. The chainsaw spun, roaring and slicing through the air until it came into contact, with perfect precision, with a beast attempting to attack him from behind. 

It shouted in agony, the blow removed the face of the Beowulf but left the skull intact. The beast of darkness groaned at his feet, drowning in a pool of its own blood. It would bleed out soon enough. Another charging Grimm charged directly into the rotating teeth of Taggert's chainsaw, its organs, and bodily fluids showered the area creating an unpleasant smell all of this followed by a loud piercing scream of agony.

Taggert turned to the right and ducked a flying Beowulf. Taggert lifted the chainsaw vertically into the air and, watched as its own momentum cut it in half.

The remaining pack seemed to get the message they turned and bolted, whimpering the whole way. Taggert laughed for a bit and, still laughing, followed the tire tracks.

Taggert who had only recently stopped laughing at the thought of what amounted to the boogie man with a demonic upgrade, an army of them no less, had decided to run away, in fear. With only a small trace of a smile left on his face Taggert made steady progress along the dirt road carved out of the forest, the canopy casting strange shadows around the area, which along with the promise of demonic Grimm gave the area a sinister atmosphere. Ignoring this Taggert continued his journey.

After a while Taggert came across a point where the road he had followed was met with another, judging by the tire tracks on both roads Taggert assumed that it lead to the other clearing. Taggert scanned the surrounding area for any signs of Grimm, demonic Grimm, or the hunters. The latter made itself known as  
the three hunters who had followed Taggert a short while after said individual left them. Taggert ignored their shouts of anger and followed the tracks to wherever it is that they led. Hopefully, somewhere he could brutally murder whoever stood in his way.

Taggert and his companions soon walked out of the forest and into a large clearing, which held large amounts of tents, filled to the brim with two things. A White Fang and cages. Taggert had said one thing to the hunters before anyone from the camp noticed them.

"Stay here."

Taggert pulled out his dual plasma rifles before charging into the White Fang camp. Holding the triggers of both weapons down Taggert watched as rows and rows of White Fang grunts melted into a grey silver coloured puddle of sludge, when both guns clicked empty Taggert took out his dual assault rifles and continued firing. Taggert went on like this until his rifles clicked empty, barely a fraction of the White Fang forces had been taken down, the screams of agony deafening any other noise as the survivors of Taggert's full auto assault voiced their pain.

Taggert flipped a wounded White Fang the double bird, his voice growling like a mad dog, "Go Fuck Yourself!"

Once Taggert had finished his taunt the wounded White Fang just died on the spot, many would say it was the double bird that had done it but everyone else would say they were crazy, if they survive of course. Taggert ignored the piles of bodies and switched to his chaingun, held the trigger down, and spun himself in a circle, mowing down countless White Fang who attempted to get close, as well as those that stayed at range.

Bullets bounced off Taggert's aura and armour as a seemingly never ending the supply of lead was sent straight towards him. Taggert, who had just emptied a belt for his chain gun, switched out to his stockpile of grenades before throwing them, absolutely everywhere. Explosions sounded in the area as Taggert stood in the centre of the camp, rivers of blood, brass, lead, and gore littered the ground, the air, for whatever reason, was thick with the smell of rotted flesh and gunpowder. Taggert was able to ignore this, the hypersensitive noses of the Faunas were not, the sound of gagging and puking drowned out even the sounds of agony.

Taggert soon found himself getting bored of the grenades and put them away in favour of his fists. Ripping off the head of one many Grunts armed with swords Taggert threw the head at  
his next Taggert, killing him. Taggert turned around just in time to block an incoming sword strike, yanking the blade from its owner's hand Taggert impaled the White Fang grunt foolish enough to charge him.

"Die human."

The White Fang grunt that had screamed for vengeance of his fallen comrades was torn in half from his groin to his skull. It was at this point that Taggert heard a sound almost like shattering glass. From what he had learned at Beacon this meant his Aura had been depleted. Taggert shrugged before wielding his chainsaw in the most menacing way he could, it worked, the White Fang Seemed more desperate with each attack turning more and more animalistic, their attacks more out of fear than any real compelling reason to fight. Countless had been cut apart by the rotating teeth of Taggert's Great Communicator, screams of agony and choking sounds drowning out any and all background noise.

Including a demonic scream that no one seemed to notice.

Taggert had just finished cutting another Grunt apart when he turned a full one-eighty and faced another attacker. Using the chainsaw to cut off both legs Taggert Sparta-kicked the grunt to the ground, Taggert then removed the arms before turning off the chainsaw, he then stabbed it right were the man reproductive organs were, Taggert creatively used the grunt arms as a club, beating the screaming White Fang grunt until he eventually did.

At this point point the hunters gave up trying to comprehend what was going on and instead reacted in their own special way. One knocked themselves out another just started puking, and the third was considering locking herself up in an asylum.

The Bane of Hell soon grunted as a high calibre round tore through his armour and into his shoulder. Taggert finally realized all the small holes he had collected ever since starting his bloody massacre. He wouldn't last much longer, not without help. Reaching into his pack Taggert pulled out a black box with a red  
cross on it, the Berserk pack. Using the object on himself Taggert's eyes turned bright gold as he was overcome with pure rage, he then screamed.

"RIP! AND! TEAR! MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Taggert could be seen shouting out some of the most ridiculous and, at the time, terrifying of things.

"Who's a man and a half? _I'm a man and a half!_ "

"I'm a twelve out of ten on a scale of bad!"

"You're dumb! Now you are dumb and dead!"

While Taggert said these words he performed acts of violence so incredibly unimaginably terrifying that it was immediately repressed from the mind of whoever witnessed it. Including he who has recorded these events.

The end result was a mountain of corpses turned into unrecognizable piles of gore and rivers of blood and not even god knows what else. The hunters who had recovered from the horror walked knee deep in the dead to Taggert's location, the group couldn't help but feel like they were on the shores of hell heading straight for the inferno, although it was more like hell on Remnant.

Taggert who calmly walked amongst the corpses said.

"I love Mondays."

If it weren't for the fact that the ground was covered in corpses the hunter's jaws would be on the ground.

They all immediately asked the same question, "What are you?"

Taggert looked at them and smiled underneath his helmet, before saying, "I'm the cleanup crew's worst nightmare." 

The hunters remained silent after that and without being asked began piling the corpses into a pile to be burned. Taggert continued investigating the area. Walking amongst rows and rows of tents Taggert came across cages most of them opened, but a few were closed, peering through the bars of the cage Taggert saw something that chilled his body to the very core, not from fear but from hate. Inside the cage was a living Imp, and the remains of countless human victims, their bodies too small to be adult. Taggert looked through the other cages only to find  
similar results. The last cage was what surprised him, an Imp but no remains, but the surprising part is the demon looked at him as if they'd met on friendly terms in the past.

Ignoring it in favor of ruthlessly killing the other Imps, Taggert would be sure to find out more about the demon who appeared docile. But as he walked back towards the hunters, a horrible realization hit him… _the opened cages_. Dashing back to the group Taggert quickly informed them of the situation and told them to rig a stockade. Taggert signaled the pilot to leave Beacon early and come back for an immediate pick up at the White Fang base until then they would remain vigilant for any demonic assault.

After they finished the stockade, the hunters formed a semicircle around the silent Taggert. They traded wary glances until the oldest of the group stepped forward. He stopped just short of what he hoped was the limit of Taggert's reach and swallowed hard.

"Sir? Taggert?"

Taggert's eyes snapped open, his neck and back screamed in protest, sending shock waves of pain down his spine as he dropped into a combat position and his weapons appeared effortlessly in his hands.

The hunter took a step back his mouth a silent oh.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Taggert roared the berserk pack still fueling his rage.

The group of hunters took another step back. Finally, one of them managed to squeak a few unintelligible words and pointed. Taggert tipped his head and followed their gaze.

A dozen wounds oozed blood. His armour hung in bloody shreds from his shoulders.

"Sir, may we help you?"

Into the quiet circle of faces echoed the sound of movement in the brush. A twig snapped. Taggert forced his lungs to fill and took a bloody grip on the super shotgun, for a moment his fingers grabbed for purchase.

More movement behind him. The hunters gasped and one of them turned to run. Taggert tried to turn and face the new adversary, but his muscles locked. A familiar flame of rage ignited at the base of his skull.

"You!" Taggert gestured to the hunters. "Get away from me."

"We can aid you, sir."

"Or you can die a horrible death! Go! Now!"

Between the monster emerging from the brush and the look on Taggert's face, they didn't need to be told a third time. They disappeared within seconds hiding themselves in the brush.

Taggert turned inward, _Get out of my mind you, son-of-a-bitch, or I'll…_

 _You'll do what?_

 _I'll rip your fucking throat out._

 _My, my, is that how you greet an old friend?_

Taggert dropped to his knees. The intrusion of the Arch-vile into his head amplified his pain. The kids. The school. He had to stop this now. But, how did an Arch-vile get here?

With the cackling of the Arch-vile like white hot flames burning him from the inside, Taggert grabbed a tree trunk and pulled himself to his feet.

 _Dear old friend, you seem quit bled-out. Rather pale around the edges._

 _What are you doing here?_ Taggert ground his teeth together and fought for consciousness. This bastard could easily kill every kid in that school, along with half of Remnant. And he'd do it for sport. Fuck. Think fast, Taggert.

 _So why aren't you avenging every demon that's ever met me? I do have my back to you and you're in my mind right now, leaving me virtually defenceless._

 _You never were the brightest, Taggert. Look, I won't kill you because, like before, you'll be back to avenge yourself, I'm only alive because you allowed it. Yeah, to get home. By the way worked amazingly well. Except for one small detail, wrong planet dip shit._

Taggert groaned through his teeth. The pain of the Arch-vile's presence in his mind churned his gut into a pit of acid. The Arch-vile flipped through his memories as if they were images on a screen. Every movement tore Taggert's defences. When he tried to clear his throat a stream of bloody bile erupted from his mouth and poured to the dirt between his feet. A ragged sleeve wiped the bloody foam from split lips.

Images of the students from Beacon flared in his mind.

 _Portals are complex and difficult as you know._ The beast paused just after the memories from Beacon ended. _Seems as if you're settling in well enough._

 _It's still not home._ Was the only thing Taggert could say.

The Arch-vile didn't say anything for a while, before finally responding. W _ell, we could always try again, but sifting through these memories has given me a little more, leverage, however it comes to mind that angering the Doom Slayer is not a wise decision._

His mind clearing Taggert replied quickly. _Smart… although the moment I leave you'll immediately have free reign over this world seeing as I won't be here to stop you._

 _True, it seems your comrades are getting adventurous, until next time, Doom Slayer._

Taggert collapsed as soon as the presence left his mind, a trail of blood slowly leaking from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears.

A/N Well that concludes chapter 8 to the Bane of Hell.

So Taggert has met the Arch-vile, emphasis on 'the', a lot of emphasis. So how will Taggert find a way to keep the demons out of Remnant, stop Cinder and her cronies (later on, of course) and on top of all that, find a way home? Most people would say 'you're boned, mate.' Some might say, 'never give up.' Me, on the other hand, says, 'Taggert, you are well and truly fucked.'

Again on the topic of Arch-vile, how will Taggert cope with the Mind Rape he endures every time they speak, who knows?

And finally, and most importantly, Thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8 Demons, killers and assholes

A/N Hello everyone and welcome to the 9th chapter of the Bane of hell. After finishing Project Brutality (After several million bloody, gory deaths at the hands of the fucking Icon of Sin) I, along with Jaeger Gipsy Danger, decided to add three weapons from the mod into the story, The excuse as to why they haven't been used before?

Taggert's armoury is big enough that he forget about them.

The weapons in question are the Demon Tek Rifle, which I personally don't care what anyone else has to say it shoots blood or a very realistic representation, that sets Demons on fire. Burn 'em out.

The second weapon is the .50mm Revolver expect a lot of fanning. And finally, the sniper rifle like weapon known as the Railgun. Kill first die last.

Thanks again to Jaeger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading. Oh and this symbol will be used to separate the story from the A/N: (0o0)

(0o0)

 _FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!_ Was the only thought running through Taggert's mind as he awoke from his forced slumber and sat up. Shaking his head Taggert took in his surroundings the hunters had built the stockade Taggert had asked for out of everything ranging from tent poles to the two trucks the White Fang had been using. Rubbing his head, to alleviate the pain from his throbbing headache, Taggert climbed to his feet.

As soon as he stood, the fearful huntsmen approached him, probably still terrified at his previous outburst courtesy of the Berserk Stim.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Whether the question was about his physical health or about whether not he'd lash out again, Taggert didn't know and didn't care. After a taking a bit to let the headache go away Taggert started to rant.

"No, I just got mind raped and puked up a mixture of blood and bile. I'm forced to wait for a horde of demonic beasts to swarm this position with impossibly ludicrous numbers and to top it all off There's a fucking Arch-vile running around. And don't even get m..." Taggert continued to rant about how royally fucked up everyone was about to be for a while before eventually calming down.

Spent, Taggert sighed before walking over to the makeshift fortifications. Taggert spent a while camped out along the wall, looking for any sign of demons. Finding none, Taggert stepped away from the wall to join the hunters by a campfire that had just been lit, sitting down Taggert watched as the hunters cleaned and checked their weapons. With nothing better to do, Taggert decided to join them.

Unzipping his backpack Taggert pulled out his pistol and combat shotgun, followed by his rocket launcher. With the impatience born of pain and frustration, Taggert had decided that pulling his weapons out one by one was taking too long decided to just dump the contents of his bag on the ground. Along with his vast array of murder machines, three weapons Taggert hadn't seen in a long time came spilling out, The Demon Tek Rifle, the .50 (12.7mm) Revolver/Hand Cannon, and the Rail Gun.

"Forgot about those three," Taggert muttered to himself.

The hunters stopped what they were doing and stared, their jaws all but hitting the ground. The absurd amount of raw firepower that Taggert carried with him was enough to make the Atlas armed forces and their advanced robotics look like toys in comparison. After closing their mouth, they immediately opened again, when they just realised that an army's worth of firepower could fit in an average sized backpack.

The three hunters immediately fainted. Taggert looked up from his Chainsaw to see the three hunters out cold.

"Lazy bastards," Taggert muttered as he turned back to his weapons. "Well, this will take a while."

Taggert had only just finished maintenance of one-third of his weapons before his three companions woke, Taggert snapped, "Get off your lazy asses and guard the walls while I finish up with my guns."

The only female in the group spoke up, "Lazy?"

Taggert's shoulders slumped a bit, and he sighed. "Yes, lazy. Now get to work, unless you'd like to talk to Department of Complaints." Taggert gave the hunters a clear view of his Super shotgun when he said the last three words. Visibly gulping the three wisely chose to follow his command. "Yes" "Consider it done" "I'm there."

It wasn't long before Taggert finished up with his gear and joined the three hunters in scanning the immediate surroundings. Taggert's eyes drifted to the forest, while his mind drifted towards the cages. It was obvious that the White Fang were trying to tame the creatures for whatever reason, Taggert just couldn't imagine. What was running through the heads of the higher-ups in the White Fang when they decided to tame Demons, literally from Hell.

Taggert was alerted by the sound of metal snapping, _where the hell did that come from? Tents? Stockade? No. Cages? N-Yep._ Taggert could clearly make out the shape of a group of Hell Knights. Tough as a dump truck and almost as big, four Barons of Hell towered over the Hell Knights, in their wake came countless Imps and Possessed, and more than a few Pinkies. The already sizeable hoard was large enough, thank you very much, so when a pack of Demonic Ursa joined them Taggert's shoulders once again slumped.

All of them crowded around the cage that contained the only living Demon left in the camp, besides themselves of course.

Well, used to hold until a Hell Knight ripped the Imp in half. The group of Demons began roaring in either approval or some sort of sadistic enjoyment. Taggert winced slightly, thinking to himself _Who did that guy piss off?_ Taggert then shrugged before pulling out his new found Railgun and took aim. Lining up the sights with a Hell Knights head Taggert fired, blowing the Knights brains out the back of its skull.

As if hitting a switch the demons all snapped their heads towards the man they feared. Almost as if they were one being they all roared in what many would mistake as anger, or an attempt to intimidate, but in reality, it was a scream of terror, despite this they charged. Taggert began picking off Knights from a distance and the Demons, in a rare show of their ruthless intelligence, let the Pinkies, possessed and the Grimm charge while the Imps Knights and Barons stayed at the rear and used their own Fire attacks to throw a flaming barrage at them.

The hunters started firing blindly into the approaching mob, the high calibre dust rounds causing explosions of Ice Fire and sometimes wind to cause devastation amongst the charging mass. Taggert swapped over to his Demon Tek rifle and began shooting the rifle's version of Lost Souls at Possess Imps, and the occasional Knight slowing down the volley of flame they threw at them. Taggert soon swapped to his rocket launcher and started firing into the mass of approaching Demons, focusing on the Pinkies and Ursa.

Despite their best efforts, the Horde of Demons reached their makeshift stockade. Thinking quickly, Taggert quickly dove into the thickest part of the mob. Mid-leap Taggert drew his Revolver and his Chainsaw, and somehow despite having both hands full, managed to use an Unknown Sphere.

The words 'God Mode' appeared in Taggert's vision for a brief period of time before fading away.

Taggert having no clue what that was all about, started cutting through the hordes of demons and Grimm, Their blood and guts flying everywhere, their screams of agony deafening everyone in the clearing. Throughout all this Taggert's eyes glowed bright yellow and his iconic slasher smile etched into his face. The return attack eventually tore away the armour protecting Taggert's arms, as well as, leaving his midriff exposed. Soon enough a segment of leg armour followed along with the top left corner of the glass visor covering his eyes.

Halfway through his massacre, Taggert's eyes stopped glowing and soon enough the demons began to tear away chunks of flesh leaving long jagged claw marks along his exposed skin. Taggert ignored the pain and dropped his weapons and started to Rip and Tear.

Ripping the spine out of a possessed Whitefang Grunt Taggert threw the body part like a spear, killing and Ursa. Taggert then Ripped a Pinkies Fang out of its mouth before using it to slit the beast's throat, throwing the tooth into the skull of an attacking Possessed. Taggert slammed his elbow into an Ursa with enough force to make its head explode.

Knocked to the ground, where in a moment of desperation dual wielded his assault Rifles and started firing while climbing to his feet. Pulling the pin on one of his remaining grenades Taggert dropped it at his feet before tearing the tail off a charging Pinkie. With the Pinkie's body as a shield, Taggert managed to avoid damage from his own grenade. Throwing the shrapnel-ridden tail into a Possessed, Taggert continued his bloody rampage against the approaching Demons.

Blood pouring from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears Taggert continued smiling, he'd been in worse situations when he had invaded the deepest darkest pits of Hell, with nothing but his Chainsaw. While Taggert was Ripping and Tearing his way through the horde of enemies, the hunters joined the fight by taking cover and sending post shots the line of Imps, Knights, and Barons. Beaten and bloody they continued to fire at the fireball throwing Demons, killing Imps by the dozens and with combined fire managed to bring down a Hell Knight.

Taggert who had managed to reduce the charging force to a third of its original Strength, fired one round from the Railgun, killing a row of Possessed. By now, the Demons were all dead, with just a few Possessed behind along with half a pack of Ursa. The Possessed wouldn't last long as one of them had hit an Ursa, causing the two forces to turn on themselves. Stepping back for a breather Taggert watched as the Demons did his work for him.

Calmly walking towards the last Beast standing Taggert blew its torso apart with the Super Shotgun. Turning towards the line of fireball chucking Demons, Taggert drew his Railgun and started firing at the Hell Knights picking them off one by one. By the time Taggert finished with the Hell Knights The hunters had brought down two Barons of Hell with combined fire, It wasn't long the rest of the Imps fell and Taggert finishing off the last Baron.

Seeing that it was the last Demon left it grabbed one of the Baron's corpses and using it as a shield, charged at Taggert. Taggert's eyes were wide open, this was new, despite being caught off guard Taggert acted quickly enough to pull out his BFG. Taking aim Taggert pulled the trigger, and held it down. The gun began to charge up and just before the Baron hit Taggert it was enveloped in a blast of pure plasma, causing all the fat and blood in its body to heat up to the point of Explosion. The explosion of gore showered Taggert and the surrounding area.

Limping back to the stockade Taggert was greeted by three hunters and the spotlight of an approaching Bullhead, looking at his escape Taggert smiled, before exhaustion from clearing out the Whitefang base, the mind rape at the hands of an Arch-Vile and the final confrontation with the Demons caught up with him. Taggert fell to the ground, but still managed to bring himself swaying and barely conscious, to his feet.

The hunters carried the barely moving form of Taggert to the Bullhead, muttering a quick thanks, Taggert pulled his helmet from his head and looked at the closing ramp thinking to himself, _almost home safe now._

The Bullhead soon took off, engines wailing at the rough treatment, at top speed back to Vale. During the trip, Taggert started feeling the toll of his injuries. Generally, wounds wouldn't leave any negative impact but after his mental conversation with the Arch-vile Taggert had been drained of strength, nothing a few days of recuperation couldn't fix.

Taggert gazed around the cramped confines of the Bullhead, blood dripping from his face to the floor. The hunters had made it with minor injuries, a few cuts, and scrapes, but nothing that would need to be looked at any time soon. Unfortunately, Taggert had sustained a few serious injuries, while his strength would return soon enough it would take a lot longer for the wounds themselves to heal.

Pushing the pain and exhaustion aside, Taggert reached into his pack in search of a stimpack. Unfortunately, before Taggert could find one, the Bullhead rocked violently sending Taggert flying into the hull on the other side of the aircraft. A cry of alarm followed by a panicked question came from the cockpit after the violent removal from his seat.

"What the f…? Uhh, we have an unknown… thing outside the ship, could one of you get on that, please?"

Not long after the pilot had spoken the Bullhead stopped and started to hover in place, this made it possible for the hunters and Taggert to fire at their assailants. Unfortunately, it also made the airship an easy target for what Taggert quickly identified as Cacodemons. Taggert drew his railgun and despite the exhaustion, took aim, and fired.

One of the small group of Cacodemons dropped from the sky, it didn't even get the chance to scream. Another soon followed, the shot had torn a chunk of gray matter from the beast but left it alive, it would bleed out soon enough. The hunters opened fire with their weapons taking down three of the Flying Demons, Taggert took out his third.

After this only two of the Demons were left flying, the Demons fired before Taggert did, hitting the Bullhead and as a result the engine started spewing white smoke, Taggert took aim as the wind whipped around him causing the rifle to sway slightly, soon enough he fired sending a round through one Cacodemon and into the next, killing both.

Taggert dropped back into his chair and fell instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Taggert was shaken awake after a while, Everything appeared blurry, but he could hear someone speaking to him.

"Sir, can you hear me? If so get up."

Taggert did just that, he then blinked a few times to clear his vision, just as he did this the hunter spoke up.

"Sir, we just reached Vale, but there's a thick column of smoke coming from the docks, what do you want to do?"

Taggert's shoulders slumped before he groaned in annoyance, and then he spoke, "Take us to the docks. I'll jump out and clean up whatever mess is there, but while I'm doing that you go to Ozpin and tell him what we found."

Three nods and the pilot giving him a thumbs up told Taggert that they all agreed. The Bullhead, still giving off an alarming amount of smoke flew towards the docks over the city of Vale. The airship made short work of the distance and in a matter of minutes Taggert was looking down at the docks while the Bullhead opened it's ramp.

Mumbling the whole way Taggert stood at the ramp, Taggert without a moment's hesitation jumped from the ten story height. A brief few seconds in the air and Taggert slammed into the ground, causing a large crater to appear.

Up in the Bullhead, the three hunters spoke amongst themselves the moment Taggert lept from the airship

"You think he knows what he's doing?"

"Nope."

"You kidding? That son of a bitch is as crazy as it gets."

The three returned to their seats as the Bullhead flew off to Beacon.

Taggert looked at his surroundings, lots of White Fang, that Torchwick guy, and, much to Taggert's surprise, Blake and some other guy with a monkey tail, and the dumbest sense of fashion Taggert had seen. Rolling his eyes Taggert charged into the fray, grabbing a White Fang grunt by the neck, and punching forward with enough force to turn the grunts skull into vapour. Throwing the lifeless corpse at Torchwick Taggert moved on to another grunt.

When Torchwick was hit by a headless corpse both he and his opponents stopped fighting and stared at the lifeless body before their eyes drifted over to the man who had thrown the body. A very tall figure dressed in green armour with a jagged tear exposed along his midriff, another giving them a view of his right leg and a chunk of his helmet missing, the figure brutally murdered a White Fang grunt. Tearing the poor sod's arm off before plunging his fist into the grunts chest and ripping out his still beating heart, before crushing the organ into a pulp.

Taggert charged at another grunt tearing his left leg off and using it as a blunt instrument, crushing the head of his opponent, throwing another grunt into a nearby shipping container Taggert crushed her skull with his boot. Turning he found the white fang Grunts running away from him. Ignoring them, he charged at Torchwick who immediately aimed his cane at the charging man, and fired.

The explosive shots bounced off of Taggert's amour and soon enough he reached the man who had fired them, a left straight followed by an uppercut and right hook sent Torchwick reeling, Taggert punched into the man's abdomen, causing the villain to double over. Taggert then kicked, the tip of his armoured foot slamming into Torchwick's chin, jerking his head upwards.

Taggert then drew his Combat shotgun and gave a point blank blast to the criminals chest. Aura kept Torchwick alive but not unharmed, blood dripped from his mouth, as he backed away. The criminal looked up and found an opportunity to make an escape, by firing at a crane that held a shipping counter, the container fell and both Blake and the unknown male managed to avoid it but the exhausted Taggert did not.

The extremely heavy crate nearly crushed Taggert who had only just managed to get his arm into his backpack, scrambling the hand trapped in his pack looking for anything of use Taggert let out a long groan of pain, Ignoring it in favour of looking for a Berserk pack Taggert stopped upon hearing the sounds of several explosions, then instantly redoubled his efforts to get his hands on some sort of power up. Taggert's hand closed around an invincibility sphere.

After the rush of energy Taggert, who no longer had any worries about being crushed, began pushing at the shipping container on top of him. Taggert managed to free himself from the crushing weight just as the sphere wore off.

Taggert drew his combat shotgun and looked around, having been sent into a blood rage at being crushed.

He had trouble trying to calm down when he found out that the White Fang had vacated the area. Around the area that taggert crawled out from stood Ruby, Blake, an unknown male and an unknown female. They all looked shocked.

(0o0)

A/N so that concludes Chapter 9 of The Bane of hell. The next chapter will see the aftermath of this event, a debrief with Ozpin, and maybe a shotgun or two. But it will also be the marker of me focusing on another story. I'll still be typing chapters for this one, just a hell of a lot more slowly, gotta stop myself from getting bored with the story somehow, so chapters will be spread haphazardly about, but progress won't stop.

So enjoy the next chapter and this one. And take a look at Hawkin's tale it's getting updated soon. And hopefully, I get back to this story sooner rather than later.

Once again Thanks to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9 Thats all? Well, ok

A/N sorry for not updating in a while, the first half of the wait was because I had Christmas and the new year and all that shit, then Australia day an such, a lot of stuff, the second half came from, well I was stuck with what to do, so now I'm forcing myself to write and hopefully it'll just write itself.

Thanks once again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and thanks to you for reading.

Also After posting this chapter I'm going to move focus onto my Fiction press story, Blake Paladins, One maybe two updates for Hawkin's tale, but mostly Black Paladins. Sorry.

(0o0)

Taggert let out a sigh of relief, not only had he finally finished his long and tiring mission, but he had also managed to successfully avoid the barrage of questions form team RWBY. The police along with some team troubles provided the perfect distraction for a quick escape. Taggert would have enjoyed the situation a lot more if he didn't have to report to Ozpin with the missions result, and the report was filled with bad news.

The White potentially had demonic forces up to at least a Baron of Hell or Arch-viles, hopefully there were no Cyber Demons. While Taggert could handle anything Hell threw at him, the students at Beacon, the Huntsmen and Huntresses on the other hand, could not.

 _God damn mother fucking Arch-viles._ The single most annoying Demon ever. Which was pretty much the only though running through Taggert's mind after he had gone through every other thought that he may or may not of had on the situation. The reason behind Taggert's view of the Arch-viles involved three things. One they brought dead demons back to the world of the living, or unliving depending on the current location, two, they were stupidly hard to kill, and three the one and only Arch-vile smart enough to not fight him and instead help him, fucked up and ended up sending Taggert to Remnant instead of Earth, _God damn mother fucking Arch-viles_.

Taggert was about to attempt to fall asleep, but was interrupted when the Bullhead started it's descent onto one of the many Beacon landing pads. Taggert let out a sigh of disappointment before making his way to the opening side door. The Bullhead hadn't landed yet, it was about three metres of the ground and not wanting to wait Taggert simply jumped down bending his knees on impact, right in front of Ozpin and Glynda, Taggert stood to his full height before speaking.

"What I have to report should be done so behind closed doors"

Ozpin went to say something but decided to just nod instead. After that he lead the way to his office. Taggert followed, Glynda trailing behind.

Taggert ignored most of the walk, and the rest he filled with random thoughts ranging from whether or not if he could get a spare super shotgun to whether or not he could get his hands on something to replace his missing auto shotguns, sometime after the third trip into hell they had gone missing. While the walk went ignored the elevator ride was not. Taggert paid full attention to everything about the elevator ride, from it's slowness to it's shitty music. Finally after what had felt like hours of terrible music and unbearable slowness, Taggert stepped into Ozpin's office.

Ozpin sat down in his chair with Glynda standing to his right. Taggert stood in front of the desk and prepared to launch into a full and detailed explanation about everything that had occurred during his mission, after the first few seconds of preparation Taggert decided to skim over all the details and skip straight to the important stuff, the Demons.

"Right, well the White Fang may or may not have Demons at their disposal. Depending on your viewpoint what comes next is either good news or bad news. The demons can't be controlled."

Ozpin blinked a couple times before responding. "So, the White Fang have demons but can't control them, which means that the Demons are going to be doing their own thing." Ozpin took a bit to swallow the information before asking. "Which would be?"

Taggert answered with zero hesitation. "Genocide, or at least mass murder."

Ozpin sighed. "Great, do you think you could deal with these Demons if the need arises?"

Taggert almost laughed, but managed to maintain his composure and reply. "They're already afraid of me. They won't last long against me and my ridiculous levels of fire power. But the Huntsmen and Huntresses, let alone the students won't have a chance against their sheer numbers or their destructive prowess and raw strength."

Ozpin nodded slowly then responded. "Okay. Be ready to be called upon at any time to deal with any number of Demonic threats. For now, I'll look over the other three reports. I expect a full one from you by tomorrow, start writing."

Taggert nodded and left the office.

(0o0)

Ozpin looked over the other reports, nothing could be gleaned from them other then the White Fang had a way to get demons and cage. Alongside another testament to Taggert's ludicrous ability to kill. Ozpin sighed.

"What are they up to?" He muttered to himself.

 _There will always be time tomorrow to figure it out, maybe Taggert's report will help,_ were the only thoughts on Ozpin's mind as he began to perform the regular paperwork that came with his occupation.

(0o0)

A/N Well That's that, hopefully it was good enough to satisfy anyone who was missing the story but also enough to get the gears in my mind spinning with what to do next, Any suggestions will always be appreciated, yeah there was no violence in this chapter, hopefully the next one will make up for that, and if not then, well, the one after that might?

So what happens next, Does Taggert finish his report, does Ozpin figure anything out, does the Plot move foreword, who knows, sure as hell not me.

Thanks once again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing alongside helping me become a better writer, one chapter at a time. And thanks to you for reading.


	11. Chapter 10 I hit the town once more

A/N Right about fucking time I did this, no real excuse it should have been done a long time ago, but here we go.

Thanks once again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger for Beta editing. And thank to you for reading.

(0o0)

Drenched in blood, Taggert watched the corpses of various Grimm dissipate slowly all around him. Reloading his super shotgun, he began the long trek back to Beacon. Ozpin had been expecting a report, and Taggert had no real intention of delivering, he had more significant concerns.

Demons and their legions had been stopped countless times, but with the Grimm, Taggert himself would have no problems. The people of Remnant, on the other hand, faced a bloodbath. No one would make it out, and once the invasion began they were omnipresent, Taggert could only be in one place at a time.

This problem would need to be stamped out before it became a real one. This called for research. The Beacon library was said to have some of the best computer systems on Remnant.

(0o0)

The library, rows, and rows of near endless reading material, an unnecessarily thick carpet, every inch of spare floor space was dominated by study tables, except for the small bank of computers to the far right.

Remnants best computer system netted almost nothing, the amount of bullshit spewed by random people nearly drowned any facts he could find, not a single concrete piece of evidence to help him find the White Fang. It was almost impossible to find any facts related to the White Fang, the information far too tainted with opinions.

Taggert did what he always did when he needed a clear mind, he thought out his fighting strategy, the train of thought usually went to analyzing his foes, with lack of intelligent his thoughts drifted towards his classmates. There fighting style was as varied as their names, each one wholly unique, minus the endless stream of clichés that they just loved to yell out during a fight.

Then something clicked in Taggert's mind, clichés, with a lack of any substantial knowledge on the White Fang operations he went towards the obvious, so obvious that it was anything but. The industrial area, warehouses, and factories, mainly abandoned ones. A quick search revealed almost a full hundred, Vales Industry having been butchered by recent Atlas innovations. Leaving a large portion of Vales least traveled roads completely and unused, a perfect place for hiding.

Normally such a search would require at least a week and a large portion of Vales standing police and hunter forces, but Taggert was relentless, a couple of nights were all he needed. But first, the Emerald forest still held the occasional minor Grimm.

(0o0)

Taggert usually didn't plan things, preferring instead to charge in and tear things apart, much like the armless Beowulf flailing uselessly against Taggert's crushing grip, but this time was a little different. He needed to leave enough of something to be able to find the next location to strike. Although he had no doubts that he'd go through most of the White Fangs operations before finding anything useful.

But with more immediate problems at hand Taggert swapped attention from his thoughts onto the charging Ursa headed right for him, drawing his super shotgun Taggert emptied both barrels, turning the giant monster's head into a reddish cloud. The Grimm was already dissolving so when it's dissipating corpse hit Taggert it went through him, rather than into him. Emerging from the fading smoke like a wraith Taggert opened fire with his chaingun, tearing apart a small pack of various lesser Grimm species into bloody chunks, filling the air with the sound of gunfire and pained roars, by the end of the first barrage the air was thick with gunpowder.

Thinking about his plan of attack Taggert was still stuck, with no real idea on how to proceed with the self-assigned mission. His usual method would leave collateral damage, likely removing the evidence needed to target another base, sending him back to searching.

There was the option of tearing everything apart barehanded, it would leave little collateral damage, just a mess. Simple, crude and effective, as far as Taggert was concerned it was the perfect plan.

Taggert had concluded as to how he would attack the White Fang, it only took the complete and total removal of all Grimm life from the Emerald forest and surrounding areas.

(0o0)

Most parts of the city were alive with traffic, the stores still open and the people still purchasing from them. But Vale's rather impressive collection of warehouses were empty, not a soul in sight. With the single exception of Taggert who was strolling to the first warehouse on the left side of the street, Taggert didn't do much, he poked his head inside the door and looked around. Usually, there was nothing of note. On occasion, he had seen shipping containers from one of the other three kingdoms, but nothing living.

He went through street after street, the whole area was desolate, cracks along the road, the sidewalk, the walls, metal was rusted, and the entire area flooded with litter and the smell of oils and industrial chemicals. It was the fourteen warehouses in, and Taggert stumbled on what he was looking for.

Looking into the building Taggert saw it was packed with activity, the building was as decrepit on the inside as it was on the outside, the whole place was filled with White Fang grunts running around, carrying crates or weapons, some strolled along the gantries on the second floor, rifles in hand, the windows were blacked out with curtains and standing on a platform coordinating the whole thing was a man as heavily built as a hell knight.

Two goat horns stuck out from his head, a pair of swords were attached to the man's belt, his uniform was primarily the same, but it was red rather than white, alongside a more ornate mask singled him out as the potential leader. Taggert would treat the man as if he were the lieutenant for the coming fight.

Some people would have decided to sneak around and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Subtlety was overrated. Taggert drew his super shotgun and charged straight through the crowd. He fired into the first grunt to recover from their shock, the shotguns boom drowning out all noise in the warehouse for a second, the blast sent their body flying back into White Fang grunts, minus the legs which collapsed onto the ground. Taggert reloaded his weapon and drew his fist back as he rapidly approached White Fang lieutenant.

Bellowing as loud as he could, and likely deafening nearby grunts Taggert roared, "Here comes the night train."

And with that he threw his punch, the lieutenant managed to bring the flat of both his blades up just in time, only for them to break as Taggert's fist went through the swords and continued on its way. The man's nose gave out in an instant with a sickening crunch, blood immediately spraying down his shirt as screamed in agony. His knee gave way. But by then Taggert was on the next grunt.

Taggert ran towards to the grunts nearest the lieutenant, both drew their sidearms. Taggert fired to the man on the left, turning his head into red vapour. The second Grunt only got in a single, impotent, shot before Taggert swiped his legs out from under him Taggert then lifted his boot up, and then slammed it down, converting the head of the poor sod beneath him into red paste.

A few, heavy shot slammed into Taggers shoulder, drawing his attention to the now recovered Lieutenant, the remaining White Fang behind him, seconds away from firing a barrage of fully automatic fire. Most would run for cover, Taggert drew his chaingun.

Not bothering with aim Taggert bulled the trigger on his weapon at the same time as his foes. The White Fang fired, their rounds whizzed through the air, some missed, most hit but bounced off, the occasional shot managed to find purchase in weaker areas of Taggert's armour, punching through and into the man beneath the suit.

Taggert ignored the burning pain lancing through him, and with a raw of anger continued to fire his weapon. The chaingun's unending barrage of firepower tore those he hit apart into hundreds of bloody chunks sometimes outright cutting people in half with the sheer hailstorm of firepower that he unleashed, those he hit screamed in pain, but all other noise was drowned out by the unrelenting firepower Taggert held in his hands.

All good things come to an end, and eventually, the White Fang forces paled in horror when their weapons clicked empty, and Taggert kept firing. When the bullets stopped flying the warehouse was carpeted with corpses, the White Fang Lieutenant and Taggert being the last two men standing. The last terrorist was trembling with horror, his weapon clattered to the ground, his fingers no longer able to maintain grip, he was completely frozen with fear. Taggert drew his Chainsaw and slowly walked to the man.

Once he reached the maximum range of his weapon, Taggert calmly spoke. "Where can I find more White Fang bases."

The Lieutenant, far too terrified for defiance or lies, stuttered out "M-Mt Gl-Glenn, t-t-the Rail- Railway system."

Taggert nodded, then revved his chainsaw, the Lieutenant screamed in terror and turned to run. But Taggert slammed the blade of the chainsaw down on the top of the man's head, sawing through the skull Taggert continued down, making his way from head to crotch with a shower of blood and gore. Once he finished his cut the two sides of the corpse collapsed, the man's remaining intestines spilled to the ground.

"Mt Glenn it is then" muttered Taggert as he started to walk away, gently whistling with his chainsaw blade resting on his shoulder.

(0o0)

A/N And there we go, done and done. Hope you all enjoyed this long overdue chapter. Now, what shall happen at Mt Glenn, what will Taggert find. Well, we know what he'll find. Or do we? I sure as hell don't know.

Thanks once again to Jaeger Gipsy Danger.


	12. Chapter 11 And all Hell broke loose

A/N Hello everyone, Another long wait and for that i'm sorry, I have a reason, not an excuse, just a reason. I've just been very depressed and tired lately, thankfully writing is something I take joy in and now that i've forced myself to do so I feel much better, and so I am going to try and make weekly updates. Feel free to hold me to that.

Thanks you very much Jaeger Gipsy Danger for beta editing and helping me to improve on my writing, which took a quality drop from my extended 'break'.

And thanks as always to you for reading and for patiently waiting for the next chapter, it means a lot and I can't say thank you enough.

(0o0)

The middle class area of Vale was drenched, a midnight storm raging across the night sky, thunder crashing and lightning descending from the heavens. Vale was sleeping away the night as the shattered moon made it's descent the morning approached. But the silence was broken quickly and violently with an unnatural scream, a roar of anger that belonged in a nightmare, the click and clack of claws running across pavement, and a loud crash of breaking glass woke a woman who, with a yell of terror, leapt from her bed, wrapping herself in her sheets as she fell onto the broken glass. Several tiny cuts appeared on her hands and face as the glass dug into her skin.

She rolled onto her back and moaned in pain. Then she saw a shadow fly over her head and into her room. With another yell she clawed the sheets of her legs and climbed to her feet. Heart pounding she peered into the room, not seeing anything. A deafening crash of thunder caused her to jump and yell in terror again, turning to the broken window.

"It was just the storm, nothing to worry about" she muttered to herself, trying to stay calm.

She turned away from the window and walked towards her bed intending to tend to her cuts. But froze when two burning orbs appeared in the impossible black of the far corner. The orbs moved towards her, and a bolt of lightning briefly illuminated it. hunched over, thick leathery skin, long talons soaked in gore. A monster fresh from her nightmares.

She wailed in terror and blindly ran, slamming into a door she fell into her lit bathroom,and desperately clawed at the tiled floor, she felt something wet grab her ankle. She shrieked in fright and tried to halt her movement as she was dragged back into the darkness. Her fearful screams turned into agonised screeches as she felt something solid slammed into her back and through her flesh into her stomach and out the front of her body. She was thrown across the room were she landed on her back the mattress of her bed breaking her fall.

Her hands dipped to the hole in her abdomen coming away. she tried to scream but couldn't muster the energy to let out anything more than a strangled gurgle. Her mind wandered, to her family her dreams and aspirations, never to be seen nor fulfilled. Another crack of lightning illuminated the monster standing over her, and it's sickening grin, filled with blood stained teeth. That was the final thing she saw. as she let one last screech of terror.

The room was filled with wet sound as the beast began to tear the woman apart in a mindless frenzy. gore and body parts being thrown around the room. When it was finished the demon began to arrange the parts and blood into strange symbols and mounds of gore.

(0o0)

A Hell knight threw ball after ball of green plasma into one of the outer walls of Vale, slowly tearing away at the once indomitable fortifications, melted stone and steel peeling away from the wall to form an opening from which the Grimm would pour. The rain continued to fall, slowly cooling the molten stone and metal. A crack of thunder drowned out the noise of a large section of the wall finally giving way. And bloodcurdling howls filled the air as Beowulfs and other Grimm poured into the hole, clawing and biting over each other in their desperation to get to the citizens of Vale.

(0o0)

The guardhouse located just within the city's main gate was a scene from nightmares, the stench of rotting meat filling the air around it, in the robust concrete building deranged and insane citizens scrawled symbols on the wall with an impossible amount of blood. Deeper into the building in the barracks a small swarm of lesser demons and possessed, tore at the corpses and each other, shoving any shard of bone or shred of gore down their mouths, in an unending frenzy.

Across the city, this and countless acts of slaughter were committed, as demons began to enter the city, a single goal on their mind, a single target, a foe not one of them wanted to meet, but all had to face. They committed the horrors and atrocities knowing that it would draw the ire of the Doom Slayer, and distract him from the greater work.

They could not conquer Earth, but, with the Grimm, nothing would stop them, not even the unchained predator

A/N And that's that for this chapter, just a little interlude of what's to come, a set up for the next chapter and the next part of the story.

See you all next time.


End file.
